Rol Paterno
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: Un padre hace lo que debe de hacer. ShikaTemaDai - NaruHinaHima
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Vengo aquí publicando un viejo fic que tenía por ahí empolvándose, espero que les guste.**

 **# 2 Rol Paterno**

Eran las 8:00 am cuando Shikamaru se reportó a trabajar en la oficina del Hokage. Dos veces a la semana le tocaba prescindir de su propia oficina para hacer papeleo conjunto, cosa que normalmente le era indiferente pero ese día en especial, se le hacía problemático. Menos mal que hoy no parecía haber mucho por hacer.

-Oe Shikamaru, ¿Qué es esa cara? Pareces un muerto. – le dijo el Hokage Uzumaki.

-Casi no dormí anoche.- dijo bostezando.

-Bueno, bueno, no quiero los detalles, pero al menos deberías estar sonriente considerando a la mujer que tienes – dijo Naruto con gracia levantando sus manos y contorneándolas en el aire marcando una figura femenina. Shikamaru frunció el seño a Naruto por su falta de respeto.

-No seas idiota, no fue por eso…

-Oh, claro, o sino estarías así todos los días –interrumpió el rubio riendo – seguro que lo que pasó fue que te mandó al carajo, ¿Qué hiciste? Auch! – Shikamaru le había lanzado un royo con la firme intensión de lastimarlo, pero al ser el Hokage fue indulgente y se las arregló para que lo golpeara en el abdomen.

-Mi relación con Temari no tiene que ver, es Shikadai – ahí Naruto disminuyó la risa, ¿que podría haber causado ese niño? Al igual que su padre todo le era problemático así que por ende, no solía causar problemas, por otro lado, los genes de su madre…

-¿que hizo? ¿Una broma? – Shikamaru se recostó al espaldar de su silla revisando el primer informe.

-mi hijo no es como el tuyo, lo que sucede es que está enfermo.

-ah…. Así que el tuyo también, eh?

-¿quien más está enfermo? – dijo curioso.

-Mi niña, Himawari. Lleva así como cinco días, ha tenido fiebre y gripa. Ha vomitado un par de veces. – la cara de Naruto se puso triste.

-Mmm, si, Shikadai llegó enfermo de la academia y lleva enfermo casi dos días. Ino dice que es por cuestiones del clima, este año ha estado más húmedo de lo normal y las esporas de algunas flores se alborotaron o algo así. Inojin estuvo malo por lo mismo hace unos días pero ya se recuperó.

-Si, lo mismo dijo sakura, mi pobre pequeña lo ha pasado mal pero ya no tarda en mejorar.

-jumm, en cambio Shikadai apenas empezó. Que problemático, un niño de seis años no debería atravesar por eso. – Shikamaru recostó su cabeza en el asiento mirando al techo, se notaba que no había dormido bien, lo que extrañó a Naruto.

-Hey, ¿pero qué te pasa? Creí que tenías el sueño profundo y que no te despertabas ni por un temblor mucho menos por unos cuantos estornudos. – Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado.

-Pues… bueno… simplemente no me acosté, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar, Naruto. Él estaba enfermo, ¿cómo podía acostarme a dormir así no más?

-¿y es que Temari no está para cuidarlo? ¿Te dejó solo? Que yo sepa no ha salido ¿o si? –Naruto trataba de recordar si había autorizado una salida de esa índole pero no le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Temari si está. –le confirmó

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no dormiste? – Shikamaru seguía mirándolo extrañado.

-Creo que no estoy pensando bien, no te entiendo. Kami, estoy mas lento de lo que creí. Estoy embotado por la falta de sueño– resoplo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Que tonto eres Shikamaru, me refiero a que si Temari está, ¿que te impidió dormir? No me digas que te puso a cuidarlo y ella si durmió – Naruto se rio ante la idea.

-¿qué?, no, Naruto, ambos cuidamos al niño, no la iba a dejar sola e irme a dormir.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? – Shikamaru no sabía si era por la falta de sueño pero la pregunta le pareció estúpida. Ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto estaba como siempre, vital, con la pereza del papeleo pero dispuesto a un nuevo día.

-Oye, Bolt no se fue con su abuelo hace una semana a algo de su clan?

-Si

-Y me dijiste que Hima ha estado enferma unos días ¿no? – quería aclarar las dudas lo mas lento posible no queriendo molestar a su adormilado cerebro intelectual que no tenía que estar perdiendo el tiempo en un tema tan banal.

-Si. – la expresión se volvió ligeramente triste de nuevo.

-Y tu…. Digo, no sé, ¿has estado durmiendo normal…?

-Si. – respondió sin importancia aunque con algo de curiosidad ante el interrogatorio. A Shikamaru la situación se le hacía extraña, era como si algo no le encajara.

-¿y Hinata?... ¿ella?

-La está cuidando.

-¿Y tu….?

-¿Yo que? Que preguntas tan raras haces.

-Me pregunto cómo diablos estás tan activo teniendo a tu hija enferma, no se te ve una gota de cansancio…

\- Bueno, Hima está bajo el cuidado de Hinata y ella ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

-¿Le has dejado todo el cuidado a tu esposa? – preguntó incrédulo

-Bueno… si, ella lo hace muy bien.

-Eres imposible. –Shikamaru se cubrió el rostro restregando sus ojos cansados y para ocultar en algo su decepción.

-¡Oye! ¿Que me estás insinuando? ¿Que he hecho? –por un momento a Shikamaru le pareció ver al niño impulsivo de 12 años otra vez.

-Pues parece que nada. ¿Cómo vas a dejar a tu esposa sola cuidando a tu hija? – le reprochó.

-¡Pues para esto está! – A Shikamaru se le soltó la quijada sin poderlo creer, dudaba que el mismo Naruto se hubiera escuchado. Por un momento se consideró así mismo, recordaba que cuando era joven había peleado varias veces con Temari porque le reprochaba sacar a la luz la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres y siempre le decía que era machista, pero el esperpento que tenía en frente no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y para que estás tu?

-¿Yo? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, es tu hija, ¿no la cuidas?

-Claro que si. Por su bienestar es que trabajo todo el día.

-Ser Hokage no basta para cuidarla, Hinata también te necesita como apoyo.

-Yo llego cansado de trabajar todo el día, no me puedes pedir eso.

\- ¿Y es que Hinata no estará cansada? También tiene cosas que hacer.

-No tantas como yo. Además eso está entre las cosas que ella hace.

-Mira, si algo he aprendido de Temari, es que una mujer puede llegar a hacer igual o más trabajo que un hombre.

-Es que Temari sigue siendo una ninja activa y embajadora, Hinata no.

-Bueno, Hinata se ocupa de su clan y de tu casa y de tus hijos. Que no te diga todo lo que hace no significa que no se esfuerce. Me imagino que ahora tiene doble trabajo cuidando a tu hija en la noche, y sin Boruto para que la ayude.

-Pero no me necesita.

-Hinata nunca va a querer importunarte, es parte de su infinita demostración de afecto hacia ti.

-¿Y que me dices entonces de Temari? ¿Significa que ella no te quiere y por eso te pone a cuidar a tu hijo?

-Temari me ama y yo a ella, justo por eso ella no me ha pedido nada, mi hijo es mi responsabilidad, no solo la de Temari, no la ayudo a cuidarlo, lo cuido y ya está.

-¿Y desde cuando dejaste de ser tan vago?

-Sigo siendo un puto vago de mierda pero no soporto ver a Temari con ojeras de cansancio y a Shikadai vomitando toda la noche. ¿En serio pretendes que me quede sin hacer nada? ¿Como haces tú para dormir tranquilo?

-He, no me reproches, Hinata es buena haciendo lo que hace y yo haciendo lo que hago. Si no sé algo, no me meto, eso es cosa de mujeres.

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando era niño… y créeme que no es un alago. – Shikamaru acarició sus sienes para descansar ¿en qué momento se metió a discutir algo que no le importaba? Da igual cómo vive Naruto. - ¿Sabes qué? No puedo juzgarte, por años difundí el cuento de cuales eran las funciones de las mujeres y los hombres, en esa época créeme que para mi las esposas se quedaban en la casa, limpiaban, cocinaban, se encargaban de los hijos etc. y los hombres hacían el trabajo duro y llevaban el pan a la mesa. – Naruto asintió ante la afirmación, le parecía lo más natural - Luego ciertamente me di cuenta que no iba a funcionar en mi caso, mi vida no estaba destinada a ser así.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de la mujer con que estoy casado? – apuntó como señalando lo obvio.

-Jaja, si, es bastante fiera a veces, ¿no? - Shikamaru lo miró rayado de nuevo y Naruto solo pudo tragar saliva con temor.

-Temari es una mujer fuerte, siempre pensó (y yo también) que quedarse en la casa no era lo de ella. No se iba a relegar a ser un ama de casa.

\- Pero aun así, lo es. – Shikamaru guardó silencio varios segundos meditando la idea mientras leía uno de los informes.

-Cuando nació shikadai…. Bueno, lo amó desde mucho antes de nacer y eso cambió un poco su enfoque, ahora no le molesta quedarse en la casa a hacer lo que creyó que nunca haría –dijo Shikamaru riendo.

-Supongo que es el instinto materno, ¿no?

-Si… sabes… bueno… tu sabes que nuestra historia no ha sido muy fácil, ¿cierto? –Naruto lo recordó, Shikadai de hecho fue concebido en unas circunstancias … interesantes.

-Si, muy rara.

-Cuando Temari quedó embarazada nuestras naciones estaban **en plena guerra** no muy bien que digamos, **debíamos ser enemigos** y además de eso ella tenía ese miedo profundo a ser madre. – Naruto puso mucha atención, sabía que lo que oía sería de la poca información que obtendría de toda esa difusa época en que Sunna y Konoha estaban en **guerra** fuertes discusiones. – ella no quería dejar de ser ninja y no paraba de decir que a mi me daba igual porque podría seguir trabajando, en cambio a ella le cambiaría el cuerpo, el humor y ella tendría que ser ama de casa; así que le dije lo más sensato que le pude decir en ese momento _"si quieres yo puedo hacerme cargo, ya sabes, tu serás la ninja que lleves el pan a la mesa, yo me encargo de nuestro bebé y de la casa"_

Ante esa idea Naturo empezó a reír como loco.

-¿Qué? ¿O sea que tú te ibas a poner el delantal? ¿A darle teta a Shikadai? ¿Lavar los platos y eso? – Shikamaru lo miró serio.

-Si – respondió con seguridad.- las mujeres lo hacen todo el tiempo ¿Qué tiene de raro invertir los roles? … y creo que si me lo pidiera lo haría (excepto darle teta, claro), de hecho, lo mantengo haciendo, no de tiempo completo pero si. La verdad es que aunque sé que Temari amó a Shikadai desde que supo que estaba embarazada, a veces yo temía de que lo quisiera abortar por nuestra situación: **éramos traidores** las naciones estaban muy mal, había estado enferma, no teníamos recursos, ella no quería dejar de ser ninja – a Naruto esa parte de la historia lo asombró, no se imaginó como sería la vida de su amigo si Shikadai no hubiera nacido, si lo hubieran abortado. – Así que me ofrecí con toda la sinceridad del mundo a ser el amo de casa, le pedí paciencia porque para eso primero deberíamos solucionar los problemas políticos y el bebé debía nacer y lactar, no podía ser algo tan acelerado, ni siquiera teníamos un lugar para vivir y no sabíamos si nos iríamos definitivamente como desertores. Si no soy ahora amo de casa, créeme que es porque a ella le nació la vocación con el tiempo, por ser mujer no tiene que ser ama de casa, y aun así lo hizo muy bien desde siempre y se superó aún más convirtiéndose en embajadora y en ninja activa de ambas aldeas sin descuidar a mi hijo y las labores del hogar, ¿en serio crees que merece que yo me quede dormido cuando simplemente he pasado el día en este trabajo? – A Naruto la pregunta le caló hondo, intentó responder pero la respuesta se le quedaba en nada.

-Viejo, no sé que decir.

-Creo que he sido duro contigo, nuestras historias son diferentes y definitivamente nuestras dinámicas familiares también, yo tengo a mi torbellino de arena en casa y tú tienes a una dulce petunia del jardín. Temari sale casi tan frecuentemente como yo en misiones como ninja o embajadora así que no me es raro preparar la comida o lavar la ropa y los trastes, revisar los deberes de Shikadai o prepararlo para el colegio, por eso también se me hace inconcebible pensar que mi esposa se va a trasnochar sola cuidando a mi hijo delirante de fiebre y estornudando tanto que no puede respirar; cuidarlo es parte de mi labor también. Él chico ha tenido un par de días muy difíciles, pero en cuanto se regule, Tema y yo podemos dividir su cuidado para poder rendir también en nuestras otras funciones y dormir mejor.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa. Los últimos días no había dormido con su esposa debido a que ella dormía con su hija para velarle el sueño y estar pendiente de los medicamentos, en cambio él dormía como morsa hasta que Hinata lo despertaba para desayunar. No recordaba haberse fijado en ella realmente para estudiar su nivel de cansancio, solo la besaba y la acariciaba para después preguntarle cómo seguía su hija y para hacerle un comentario acerca de lo rico que estaba el desayuno, ni siquiera le daba las gracias por tenerle la ropa lista después de ducharse. Hinata pasaba todo el día despierta haciendo sus labores y ahora pasaba también las noches en vela verificando que Hima estuviera bien.

-Shikamaru… nunca pensé que estuviera siendo tan egoísta- Shikamaru lo miró extrañado, durante toda la conversación se había percatado de las diferencias entre su familia y la de Naruto, por eso comprendía que el Hokage pudiera dormir normal y él no, pero esa declaración… - tienes razón, soy el peor esposo del mundo.

-Hey, no seas duro contigo, mira que…

-Todo este tiempo he pensado que basta con amar a Hinata y decírselo, pero la he dejado sola con mi casa, ¡con razón mi hijo me odia!

-Boruto no te odia, si es cierto que no pasas mucho tiempo con él pero hay que reconocer que ese niño es más bien malcriado y mimado así como tu.

-hey!

-El punto es que reclama atención, pero no quiere decir que te odie.

\- No soy un buen padre, ¿que clase de padre soy? No he tomado la mano de mi hija mientras sufre por la noche, no le he sostenido el cabello mientras vomita, ¡ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tenga pañuelos suficientes! Que horror.

-Ya, ya, naruto, tampoco exageres. Ya lo dijiste, Hinata es buena cuidándola, no ha pasado nada que se te haya salido de las manos – ver el desespero de Naruto de alguna forma divertía a Shikamaru, era un sobre-actuado el idiota ese.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo seguir así.- Naruto se levantó con determinación, miró alrededor en su escritorio –Shikamaru! – dijo señalándolo y no esperó nada bueno.

-¿Ahora que?

-El día de hoy solo nos dedicaremos tres horas a esto, después tienes el día libre para ir a cuidar a tu muchacho y yo me iré a ver a mis chicas ¡he dicho!

-¿Estás seguro? Hoy está fácil pero aun así…

-¡Empecemos ya!

Como nunca lo había visto, Naruto se puso manos a la obra. Shimakaru con su cansancio y todo le siguió el ritmo alentado por el tiempo que le iba a dar para ir a casa. Sin creérselo, cuando Naruto le pidió más informes para firmar, no había más. Habían terminado. Justo cinco segundos después, sonó una alarma que Shikamaru no vio cuando su amigo la puso.

-Bien, como dije, nos vamos a casa. Voy a ayudar a mi esposa.

Sin decir más se fue más rápido que un rayo. Shikamaru lo miró divertido, la cabeza de Naruto a veces tardaba en aprender algunas cosas o simplemente así era su familia, así que mientras él iba a _ayudar_ a su esposa, Shikamaru iría a hacer los gajes del oficio en su rol paterno.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí les traigo la segunda parte. Les deseo un hermoso día, pronto subiré la ultima parte de este fic

 **POV Naruto**

Cuando Naruto llegó a casa no vio a nadie, primero fue a la cocina, luego al patio y después su habitación, pero no había rastros de Hinata, así que se dirigió al cuarto de su hija. La pequeña niña de cuatro años dormía envuelta en gruesos edredones y tenía al lado una caja de pañuelos aunque pudo ver otras dos cajas vacías en la cama, la pequeña se veía cansada y hasta un poco más delgada, cosa que no había notado hasta ese entonces. Le sorprendió no ver a Hinata pero tras tomar la temperatura de la pequeña y comprobar que no tenía fiebre, notó un bulto en el suelo al otro lado de la cama. Al dar la vuelta vio a Hinata dormida sobre un fino futón y una almohada de la pequeña, se veía tan cansada que no pudo despertarla.

Ante tanta paz no supo que hacer pero pronto vio como su esposa se removía para levantarse y llevar su mano a la cabeza de Himawari. Hinata en su somnolencia no notó a Naruto y dio un fuerte bostezo, él por su parte, notó que ella tenía puesto un delantal ligeramente húmedo.

-Oh! Naruto – dijo sorprendida empezando a ruborizarse.

-Hola amor – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Ho… hola, llegaste temprano, lo siento... no sabía - ella rápidamente se levantó y miró el reloj – Oh, ya es tarde, lo siento, iré a preparar el almuerzo. Hinata se dispuso rápido a salir por la puerta pero Naruto la detuvo rápidamente con el brazo en su abdomen.

-Hey, hey, Hinata tranquila, no tan rápido - le dijo dándole un abrazo y ella se sonrojó – has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente, permíteme que yo me encargue.

Hinata lo miró extrañada, Naruto solo sabía cocinar ramen instantáneo y no tenían eso en casa.

-No se preocupe naruto-kun, no tardaré.

-No, he dicho que hoy yo me encargo. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Emm, ¿vas a cocinar?

-¿Qué? Emmm... bueno… no, iba a pedir un domicilio – dijo él rascando su nuca y Hinata se tranquilizó y sonrió dulcemente.

-De acuerdo… gracias – Hinata se empinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tierno esposo.

-Mami… -la pequeña se había despertado y sobaba sus ojos. Naruto al verla fue a mimarla.

-Hola mi pequeña Hima. – Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Papi! - ella le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, aun moqueaba pero parecía que ya no necesitaba pañuelos. Que lindo era poder cumplir su rol paterno.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! tras una buena semana Santa, vengo con la ultima parte de este fic, espero que les agrade :)

 **POV Shikamaru**

Tras atravesar la puerta y comprobar que no sentía la presencia de su mujer, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de su hijo, ahí vio a su esposa dormida abrazando a su hijo de forma protectora contra su pecho. El pequeño tiritaba, respiraba con dificultad por la boca y cuando se acercó a tomarle la temperatura notó que tenía fiebre e incluso su garganta debía estar lacerada por la forma que se escuchaba su exhalación. Cuando se levantó notó que Temari lo miraba de reojo con una ligera sonrisa dándole la bienvenida, claramente no había podido llegar a una etapa profunda del sueño en esas condiciones.

-Llegaste temprano –dijo en voz baja y Shikamaru besó su frente y acarició su cabello.

\- Si, terminamos antes. ¿Cómo sigue? – Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza indicando que no había mucha mejoría. - Anda Tema, ve a descansar al cuarto, yo me encargo.

-Estoy bien así. – refunfuñó

-Tema… - Quería insistir pero en ese momento vio que su hijo también lo miraba ceñudo y se apegó más al pecho de su madre como niño rebelde, el mismo Shikamaru sabía que Temari era muy cómoda así que no tuvo el corazón para separarlos. – Bien… iré a hacer algo de comer.

-Quedó arroz de ayer.

-De acuerdo, prepararé algo de sopa.

Él se dirigió a la cocina y tomó los ingredientes que necesitaba, también fue al jardín para añadirle a la sopa un par de hiervas que sabía que ayudarían a su hijo a mejorarse, además hizo té y mezcló el arroz con la sopa para no cargar tantos platos. Subió a una bandeja los tres almuerzos para proceder a entrar al cuarto. A medio camino escuchó las arcadas y vio a Temari con medio cuerpo fuera del baño acompañando al pequeño, en cuanto sintió a Shikamaru se dirigió al cuarto de Shikadai a esperar sentada en su cama a que estuviera listo para regresar. Shikamaru puso la bandeja en el escritorio que había al otro lado del cuarto y le dio un plato a Temari, ella lo tomó y bebió un par de cucharadas después de soplar para enfriarlo.

-No ha podido dormir de seguido, si no estornuda, vomita, tose o se siente sofocado con los escalofríos. Los medicamentos para la fiebre casi no están funcionando.

-¿Ha comido algo?

-No mucho, de hecho cuando le empiezan las arcadas le toca esforzarse y tomar mucha agua para tener algo que vomitar, o sino solo son arcadas vacías y le duele el estómago. Es terrible Shika. Me llegó a decir que tenía hambre pero que si comía algo lo devolvía y así ha sido. ¿Y si lo llevamos de nuevo al hospital?

-No es necesario, ya nos dijeron cómo sería, solo queda seguir instrucciones, él mejorará. Al menos necesita hidratarse, pero hay que intentar que coma algo o los medicamentos no harán nada más que darle gastritis.

\- Los ha tomado con pan y agua que es lo que más soporta, pero como te digo ha vomitado mucho – ella siguió bebiendo de su sopa pero se detuvo al ver como Shikadai regresaba, así que dejó el cuenco en el nochero para extender los brazos al niño y abrazarlo. El pequeño se sentó en su cama y abrazó a su madre cansado.

-Hola pa. –Saludó desde lejos.

-Hola flacucho, ten, come algo. – Shikamaru le dio el plato a Temari, quien se dispuso a darle una cucharada, Shikadai puso mala cara porque no tenía hambre en ese momento pero se resignó porque sabía que debía hacerlo.

-Bien, pero yo lo hago solo, no soy un bebé para que me den la comida en la boca. – dijo el niño con voz nasal, tomó el plato y procuró aspirar el vapor de la sopa como le dijo su padre para abrir las vías respiratorias, pero no alcanzó a tomar la primera cucharada completa antes de sentir como se le venía un estornudo. Temari reaccionó rápida y le quitó el plato para que pudiera estornudar tranquilo varias veces.

-Salud, dinero, amor, peste, salud, dinero, amor, peste, salud… oe, eso casi fue un record en estornudos. – Dijo tras contar los estornudos.

-Shikamaru! No lo molestes.

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate, mujer. ¿Estás bien, Shikadai?

-Si, lo siento. Que problemático estar enfermo.

-Al menos puedes faltar a la academia, anda, abre la boca mi niño grande. – le dijo Temari con una dulzura innata. El chico se resignó de nuevo, solo esperaba que a su madre no le diera por hacer "el avioncito". Tras unas cucharadas de sopa y de comer algo de arroz, papa y pollo que esta contenía, empezó a sentir arcadas de nuevo, Shikamaru se levantó del escritorio y fue a su lado al lado opuesto de donde estaba Temari a sentarse junto al niño y acariciarle la espalda con una bolsa preparada. Shikadai notablemente peleaba contra el impulso de ir corriendo al baño a devolverlo todo; al ver el esfuerzo que hacía, su padre lo tranquilizó.

-Ya, tranquilo, si quieres puedes ir, sé que a veces cocino algo mal – dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente pero Shikadai aun con la mano en la boca negó reusando la idea. En cuanto sintió que la arcada pasó, respiró por unos segundos para estabilizarse y cedió al abrazó de su padre. El niño rara vez era afectivo y se caracterizaba por no ser mimado, pero ante la situación se sentía vulnerable y aprovechó que su padre estaba ahí para reconfortarlo. De él había aprendido que no estaba mal ser frágil ante quienes te aman. En cuanto se sintió listo continuó su almuerzo, que era lo más completo que había comido desde el desayuno del día anterior.

Temari se levantó para darle los medicamentos y Shikamaru le alcanzó los pañuelos para que los usara cuando los necesitó, el pequeño sentía que ya no podía con tanto sueño y se recostó sin importarle que a quien abrazaba era a su padre, él y Temari se miraron y no fueron necesarias las palabras pronunciadas.

- _ve a dormir, yo me quedo con él._

 _-de acuerdo cabeza de piña, llámame si pasa algo._

 _-ok –_ ella se acerca y lo besa en los labios y le da una caricia a su rostro. Luego acaricia la melena suelta de su hijo antes de irse.

Y ante ese acuerdo mental, Shikamaru se durmió con su hijo agradeciendo que hubiera decidido comprarle una cama grande para que no tuviera que cambiarla cuando creciera. Se acomodó a su lado siendo consiente que no era tan cómodo como Temari pero a Shikadai no parecía importarle, lo que le hacía fácil de estar cumpliendo con su rol paterno.

 **Fin**

Y bueno hasta aquí este fic, fue el segundo que escribí. Por ahí oculto están ligeros spoilers de otras historias jajaja, espero que les guste.

Me disculpo con los amantes de naruhina, la verdad no sé trabajar bien con esta pareja así que probablemente todo es muy distante a como pueden ser, pero si me imagino a Hinata como una esposa muy devota y a Naruto como un Hokage ocupado y descuidado.

Puede que en realidad Shikamaru no sea tan atento, pero el fic surgió de una cosa que leí en Facebook acerca de cómo un esposo "no" ayuda en casa, sino que hace lo que le corresponde, y así mismo shikamaru tiene varios rasgos de mi propio papá que a veces llega a ser más maternal que muchas mamás, incluso a veces más que la mía. Y así es la vida, así me imagino a Shikamaru.

Espero que les haya gustado y les deseo un hermoso día..

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
